Dragon Island Duel/Gallery/1
Prologue: Ready for the duel/Nothing beats best friends S1E19 Opening shot of Mount Dragon.png S1E19 Overview of Dragon Island.png S1E19 Starting area overview.png S1E19 Bump announces the start of the Dragon Island Duel.png S1E19 Starting lines.png S1E19 Log bridges.png S1E19 Track turn.png S1E19 Mount Dragon is the finish.png S1E19 Left side of front row.png S1E19 Right side of front row.png S1E19 Bump about to announce the racers.png S1E19 Bump introducing Crusher.png|"He's fast, he's fleet, he's been known to cheat!" S1E19 Archway heralding Crusher's arrival.png|"It's..." S1E19 Crusher jumping through the smoke.png|"Crusher!" S1E19 Crusher arrives at the Dragon Island Duel.png S1E19 Audience applauds slowly for Crusher.png|Yay. Whoo-hoo. Yippee. S1E19 Pickle jumping and cheering for Crusher.png|"YAY! WHOO-HOO! GO CRUSHER!" S1E19 Crusher showing off.png S1E19 Bump introducing Blaze.png|"And in Lane 2: He's brave, he's true, and with AJ, there's nothing he can't do!" S1E19 Archway heralding Blaze's arrival.png|"Let’s hear it for..." S1E19 Blaze's grand entrance.png|"BLAAAAAAAAZE!!!!!" S1E19 Blaze arrives at the Dragon Island Duel.png S1E19 Blaze waving to the crowd.png|"Alright! Thanks everyone!" S1E19 Blaze drives in a semicircle.png S1E19 Blaze high tires the spectators.png S1E19 Gus astounded at his high tire from Blaze.png S1E19 Joe doesn't want to wash his tire again.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ waving.png S1E19 Crusher drives by and splatters mud.png S1E19 Blaze all muddy.png|Aww. Mud. S1E19 Crusher teasing Blaze.png S1E19 Crusher singing mockingly.png S1E19 Crusher reverses into a tree.png S1E19 Crusher with a coconut on his head.png S1E19 Blaze shaking the mud off.png S1E19 AJ wipes mud off Blaze's fender.png S1E19 AJ "Do you really think Crusher's gonna win?".png|"Hey Blaze. Do you really think Crusher's gonna win?" S1E19 Blaze "I've got something no one else has".png|"No way. Crusher can't beat me, cuz I've got something no one else has." S1E19 Blaze "I've got you for a best friend".png|"I've got you for a best friend." S1E19 AJ "Nothing beats best friends".png|"Yeah. And nothing beats best friends." S1E19 AJ hugs Blaze.png|Aww. S1E19 Blaze "Let's get ready for the race".png|"Now c'mon. Let's get ready for the race." S1E19 AJ "You've got it".png|"You've got it!" Blaze always wins! S1E19 Crusher tossing the coconut away.png S1E19 Pickle arrives with his tablet.png S1E19 Crusher excited to see Pickle's pictures.png S1E19 Photo of Blaze and Crusher racing.png|"These are all pictures of you racing against Blaze." S1E19 Photo of Crusher building a wall.png|"Ooh! Here's a race where you cheated." S1E19 Photo of Blaze jumping over wall.png|"Uh...but Blaze still won." S1E19 Crusher "Big whoop".png S1E19 Photo of Crusher spilling water.png|"Ah! And here's another picture of you cheating!" S1E19 Photo of Blaze surfing on water.png|"And another picture of Blaze winning." S1E19 Photo of Crusher spilling oil.png|"You cheating again..." S1E19 Photo of Blaze speeding over oil.png|"...Blaze winning again." S1E19 Photo of Crusher launching a rocket at Blaze.png|"You cheating..." S1E19 Photo of Blaze riding rocket across the finish line.png|"...Blaze winning." S1E19 Pickle "You're always cheating".png S1E19 Pickle "Blaze is always winning".png S1E19 Crusher "My cheating never works!".png|Oh. My cheating never works! S1E19 Crusher sobs loudly.png S1E19 Pickle wants Crusher to race without cheating.png S1E19 Crusher decides to try his biggest cheat ever.png S1E19 Crusher "bounce Blaze right outta the race".png S1E19 Crusher's bag opens.png S1E19 Parts assembling themselves.png S1E19 Robo-bouncy ball.png S1E19 Ball bounces before Crusher and Pickle.png|"So long, Blaze! Gotta bounce!" Blaze gets trapped S1E19 Ball bounces right for Blaze.png S1E19 Ball opens.png S1E19 Ball traps Blaze.png S1E19 AJ sees Blaze bouncing away.png S1E19 Blaze bounces away from the race.png S1E19 Blaze bouncing through the jungle.png S1E19 Blaze bouncing down a hill.png S1E19 Blaze bouncing towards a rock cave.png S1E19 Blaze bounces into the cave.png S1E19 Blaze bouncing all over the cave.png S1E19 Blaze bouncing against a cave wall.png S1E19 Ball gets poked by a stalactite.png S1E19 Ball running out of air.png S1E19 Ball breaks on the ground.png S1E19 Blaze "I'm glad that's over".png S1E19 Rocks block the exit.png S1E19 Blaze sees the falling rocks.png S1E19 Blaze sees the exit is blocked.png|"Uh Oh! The exit's blocked." S1E19 Blaze trying to push the rocks.png S1E19 Blaze can't get out.png|"Hubcaps! I can't get out!" S1E19 Everyone shocked at Blaze's trap.png S1E19 Bump reporting on Blaze's trap.png S1E19 Crusher laughing triumphantly.png S1E19 Crusher happy his cheat worked.png S1E19 AJ appears next to Crusher.png|"Except me!" S1E19 AJ tells Crusher he's going to rescue Blaze.png S1E19 Crusher disbelieving AJ.png S1E19 AJ "You'll see".png|"You'll see, Crusher." S1E19 AJ says "Nothing beats best friends" again.png|"Blaze is my best friend. And nothing beats best friends." S1E19 AJ runs off to rescue Blaze.png S1E19 Pickle amazed by AJ.png S1E19 Crusher "AJ's a kid".png S1E19 Crusher "There's no way".png S1E19 Crusher reverses into a tree again.png S1E19 Crusher gets covered with coconuts.png AJ to the rescue/Let's Blaze! S1E19 AJ jumps down a set of ancient rocks.png S1E19 AJ bounces off two palm trees.png S1E19 AJ bounces off a rock.png S1E19 AJ slides under a vine.png S1E19 AJ swinging on a palm tree.png S1E19 AJ jumps through two palm trees.png S1E19 AJ hurries away.png S1E19 AJ gets on a vine.png S1E19 AJ swings on vines in the jungle.png S1E19 AJ doing a cannonball.png S1E19 AJ runs through the jungle.png S1E19 AJ reaches a wall.png S1E19 AJ climbs a big vine.png S1E19 AJ reaches the top.png To return to the Dragon Island Duel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries